Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House
190px}} Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House is a sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2, aimed at more experienced players. It is based around Dr. Zomboss controlling your house to take advantage of environment-specific obstacles to defeat you. It reuses many elements from Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies, however also adding its own elements. Plot Dr. Zomboss never fails to make his subjects deliver brains - unless they go up against your house, as evidenced by new statistics. Dr. Zomboss has noticed that you are the best zombie-defender in the planet, and has now changed his plans accordingly. He has now held you and your home hostage, turning your house into an automobile that can only be controlled by Zomboss's control remote. He carefully places your home in many "wacky" places, forcing you to adapt to the environmental changes. In addition to this, you are now the only target Dr. Zomboss has for the time being, unleashing all his power at you. Areas Tutorial The basics of the game - the player can skip the entire tutorial except for Day 11 at any point, and receive any plants they missed excluding Flower Pot. Battle Belt Within the tutorial, a mode is available named the Battle Belt. Player's can choose any area they desire, Day, Night, Pool, Fog or Roof, and then play a fast-paced level in that area with 2 or 3 flags using the plants they currently have. It is used to unlock the rest of the original 40 plants in the first game. The way to do this is to complete a level in any theme, and then the player is rewarded a random plant that originated from that area in the first game. It is indicated when all plants from an area is unlocked with a trophy icon. After unlocking all the plants, the Battle Belt serves no real purpose and can be played for fun. Tornado Storm This area has a small starter lawn, forcing the player to use Tree. Dark Forest An evening area where mushrooms do not sleep. Sun only falls on Sunlight Tiles, and Logs appear, trapping zombies. Active Volcanoes An area that is a mix of day, evening, and nighttime. Volcanoes occasionally erupt, destroying plants in a 3x3 area unless you use Umbrella Leaf. Flower Pots are needed in this stage. Snowy Deja Vu A combination of Frostbite Caves and Roof, with an added Snow gimmick that can render Flower Pots useless. Flower Pots are needed in this stage. The Deep Sea An under water stage where you have to use Heliumthus or Weather Vine to keep your plants from drowning. Tangle Kelp, Lily Pad, and Sea-Shroom all have buffs in this stage. Flower Pots and/or Lily Pads are needed in this stage. Unsafe Space Yet another stage where you have to use Heliumthus or Weather Vane in order to keep your plants from suffocating. Sun from the sky is giant here, being worth 125 sun. The surprise attack "Meteor Shower!" brings many meteors to the planet, destroying 5 random plants and leaving a 50 second-long crater. These can be prevented with Umbrella Leaf, but they die when bouncing a meteor/meteors Flower Pots are needed in this stage. The High Sky An day area that takes place on a huge cloud. Many plants are too heavy for this stage. When a plant is eaten, it creates a crater that stays for the rest of the level. The cloud (which is where this world takes place in) also sometimes turns grey, where it then drops rain. The cloud gets small, where the first 2 and final 2 columns disappear for 60 seconds. Game Modes Adventure *'Unlocked at the start.' Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! *Reward for completing: 3000 coins and 50 gems. Battle Belt *'Unlocked after completing the tutorial' Use your plants to defeat zombies in fast-paced levels to unlock more plants! *Reward for completing a level - a plant from that area (unless all are unlocked). Fixed Adventure *'Unlocked after beating the game once.' Play your adventure all over again, but this time you have to pick the plants you'll use throughout the entire game in the first level! Can you make it from Tornado Storm all the way to The High Sky using the same plants? A Repick Retract can be used at any point in the seven worlds, where the player has a chance to repack their plants once. *Reward for completing: 30000 coins and 150 gems. Quick Play *'Unlocked after beating the game once.' Replay any level you have encountered in any order! *No reward. Icons PC PvZTWH_Icon.png|Current icon Mobile PvZTWH Mobile Icon.png|Current icon Game Mechanics Sun Like in previous games, sun is a form of currency used to plant plants. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, huge would be 100, and giant would be 125. Plant Food Plant food functions just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but can also be permanent depending on the plant. Coins Coins are another form of currency, used to buy Plant Food (1000 coins), restore lawn mowers (3000 coins), upgrade plants (variable), buy Seed Slots (variable) and to use Power Ups (also variable). They are dropped by zombies, Marigolds, and plants in the Zen Garden. 200 coins are given at the end of each level, and an additional 10 for each lawn mower kept. A silver coin is worth 10 coins, and a gold coin is worth 50. Gems Gems are yet another form of currency, used to boost plants, buy certain plants, get costumes, get upgrades, and to use the Power Up "Lawn of Doom". They are dropped by zombies. Costumes Costumes are purely cosmetic in this game. You get a reward of 25-200 coins for finding a costume. Costumes are found in gift boxes , completing certain achievements, and they have a 1/50 chance to drop from a zombie. Shovel The shovel lets you dig up a plant. A 25% refund can be purchased for 15 gems, another 25% for 30 gems, another 25% for 90 gems, and a final 25% for 180 gems. Alternatively, you can buy all the refunds for a price of 270 gems, which is a discount of 45 gems. Seed Packets Seed Packets fuction just like they did in PvZ2. Two new recharge times have been added, Very Fast (2 seconds) and Extremely Slow (80 seconds). Seed Slots Seed Slots look like how they appeared in PvZ2, and PvZ1 on PC. There are 6 default Seed Slots, but then there are more available for purchase. A 7th can be bought for 750 coins, an 8th for 5000, a 9th for 20000, and a 10th for 80000 (not available on mobile). Levels can have limited Seed Slots with the objective and through Locked and Loaded Brain Busters. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. These include *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies *Survive with most plants picked for you *Survive with limited Seed Slots *Protect the endangered plants *Never have more than x plants *Don't loose more than x plants *Kill x zombies in x seconds *Produce x sun *Survive the massive Cockroach infestation *Survive the fast-paced level *Survive with the small lawn *Survive the massive lava rain *Survive the freezing weather *Survive the school of Piranhas *Survive the burning planet *Survive without planting on Grass *Survive a massive attack in The Deep Sea *Survive a massive attack in Unsafe Space *Survive a massive attack in The High Sky Keys Like in pre-1.7 PvZ2, Keys are needed for unlocking Gates, which then unlock minigames, which then unlock gift boxes or plants. World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. It is styled in the way it did pre-1.7, but has the post-1.7 design with small islands for each level and blue lines connecting each level. The main "Choose A World" map has an octagonal road with an icon representing each world. To access a world, the player simply click/taps the world they desire. World Ratings Like in PvZ2, worlds are ranked with Jalapenos. 5 Jalapenos are now shortened to 1 Devil Chili. Power Ups Power Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 10 Power Ups are currently obtainable, 5 new and 5 returning. Returning *Power Pinch (Power Click on PC) - This costs 800 on mobile platforms, and 1200 on PC, due to the easier way of killing zombies. It functions the same as it did in PvZ2 on mobile devices. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Toss - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its pre-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Zap - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Snow - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing Tornado Storm . *Power Flame - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing Active Volcanoes. New *Power Heal - Tap/click anywhere on the screen to revive a 2x2 area of plants. It costs 1000 coins, and is unlocked after completing Tree Forest. *Power Food - Tap/click anywhere on the screen to give plant food to a 2x2 area of plants. It costs 3100 coins, and is unlocked after completing Snowy Deja Vu. *Power Sun - Gives you 2500 sun when you tap/click the screen. Costs 2500 coins, and is unlocked after completing The Flood. *Power Push - Tap/Click the screen to place a Hurrikale in every row. Costs 2000 coins, has a 30 second cooldown, and is unlocked after completing Unsafe Space. *Lawn of Doom - Tap/Click anywhere on the screen to place a two side-by-side Doom-shroom on the last two columns of the third row. Costs 15 gems, has a 30 second cooldown, and is unlocked after completing The High Sky - Day 10. Concepts See here. Achievements World Specific Plants Returning *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet *-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Chilly Pepper *Bloomerang *Fire Peashooter *Celery Stalker *Twin Sunflower *Gold Magnet *Intensive Carrot *Gold Bloom *Explode-o-nut *Pepper-pult *Hot Potato *Hurrikale *Popcorn *Gatling Pea *Ice Queen Pea *Grapeshot *Gloom-shroom *Cob Cannon *Kiwibeast *Coconut Cannon *Winter Melon *Dandelion *Rotobaga *Imitater New Plants *Tree *Easter Billy *Sea-Weed *Double Fume *Rainbow Flower *Smallpeater *Super Chomp *Garlic Angel *G1itch *Apple Bomb *Lucky Blover *Jalapeno Bush *Bean Clock-pult *Spicy Chili *Banyan Trunk *Weather Vine *Heliumthus *Corpse Flower *Lilattack *Raffle-See Ya *Grass *Fun Guy *Grieve Leaf *Banana Shield *Holy Pea Zombies TBA Trivia *The player can skip the tutorial (or Player's House) at any point and receive the remaining plants. *Due to the massive amount of plants, the Seed Selection Screen has two tabs - one for the tutorial and one for the other worlds. *Sunflower sleeps in the night in this game. *Many returning plants have new abilities, such as Sunflower sleeping in the night. *Crazy Dave and Penny return, however they call the player instead of talking to them, as the player's house is constantly moving. **The Tutorial, Snowy Deja Vu, and The High Sky are the only worlds where Crazy Dave and Penny physically appear. *Each achievement that involves completing a world teases the next world in the name, excluding Going Green and No Place Like Home. *DsFanboy's least favorite world is currently Snowy Deja Vu. **This is because it has almost no original world gimmicks. ***His current favorite world is Active Volcanoes or the upcoming Moist Caves. *A comic is shown after defeating each world, showing the story progressing. Gallery TWH World Map.png|The current main world map Category:Games